1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a photoelectric conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Extensive research has recently been conducted on photoelectric conversion devices that convert light into electric energy. From among such devices, solar cells have attracted attention as alternative energy sources to fossil fuels.
As research on solar cells having various working principles has been continuously conducted, wafer-based crystalline silicon solar cells using a p-n semiconductor junction have dominated on the solar cell market. However, the manufacturing costs of such solar cells are high because they are formed of a high purity semiconductor material.
Unlike silicon solar cells, dye-sensitized solar cells include a photosensitive dye that receives visible light and generates excited electrons, a semiconductor material that receives the excited electrons, and an electrolyte that reacts with electrons returning from an external circuit. Since dye-sensitized solar cells have a much higher photoelectric conversion efficiency than other general solar cells, the dye-sensitized solar cells are expected to be used as next-generation solar cells.